


Best Friend's Brother (Rin Matsuoka x Reader)

by Deevys2118



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Iwatobi, Iwatobi Matsuoka Rin, Romance, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deevys2118/pseuds/Deevys2118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You peered over the tall people, trying to get a good view of Haruka, your new friend. A tall, attractive, young man stood stretching next to your darker hair familiar. He turned and you saw a pointed, shark-toothed grin before the whistle blew and they dove into the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Swim Meet

You apologized as Nagisa excitedly pulled you through the crowd, shouting out "Excuse me!"'s and "Pardon us!"'s as he weaved expertly through the people despite both his and your short height. "Look! Haru-chan is racing again! Didn't you ant to see him?" You stood on your toes and looked around before recognizing Makoto's tall, broad figure.  The dusty brown-haired boy with soft green eyes was the first guy you had gotten close with, due to you being put in a group with him promptly after transferring. He accepting your shyness and let you come out of your shell on your own before introducing you to Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa, your male best friends. Nagisa had eventually introduced you to Gou, who was your female best friend and near constant companion.

You grabbed Nagisa's elbow and yanked him, complaining loudly, towards the taller boy, who was conveniently standing right next to the pool. You tapped him on the shoulder and he started and turned before smiling and relaxing. "Hey, you made it just in time! The race is just about to start!" He turned back to the race before raising an eyebrow and leaning down to Nagisa, nodding his head towards a tall guy with scarlet hair. "That guy looks like Rin, doesn't he?" Nagisa said, tilting his head to the side. Makoto chuckled and nodded. "Well, you're not wrong. That's Rin. I don't know where Kou is though, i thought she'd be with )Y/n) for sure!" You lightly smacked his arm, laughing, until you heard the whistle blow for the race. 

All three of your heads turned at the unified splash of people dove into water and began the freestyle heat. It seemed to be fairly even, but Haru and "Rin" pulled ahead of the others, neck in neck. They reached the wall and expertly turned, pushing off the side and elegantly tearing through the water. Haru reached the wall half a second before Rin, catapulting off the tile and beginning the final stretched a good three seconds ahead of everyone else. Rin shoved off the side with more force, propelling himself forward and slicing through the water like a shark. They became even within seconds, but a final strong stroke from Rin allowed him to touch the wall millimeters ahead of Haru's outstretched fingers.

They pulled off their goggles and Rin grinned triumphantly as he stared up at the scoreboard and saw the one in front of his name. A familiar red haired girl jumped from the crowd, cheering, and a guy you didn't recognize from Iwatobi with steely gray hair running up to the pool and pulling Rin out. Haru climbed out by himself and went directly to the locker rooms, not making eye contact with anyone. Makoto sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair before mumbling "Yeeeah, I better go see what's up with that.." before hurrying off to the lockers. Nagisa saw Rei coming back from his race, rubbing his hair dry with a towel, and ran over to him to tell him what happened. You shrugged when Rei looked at you and raised an eyebrow, and turned to go see Kou.

She was talking to the taller guy, and you sheepishly waved past him. She immediately noticed you and waved her arms wildly in order to get you to come over. You shyly walked up behind the guy, and he turned around to see who Kou was freaking out about. You almost stopped in your tracks. You had thought he was attractive form afar, but the messy burgundy hair and smirk on his face made a tiny blush tint your cheeks. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. Kou smiled and introduced you. "Rin, this is (Y/n). She's my best friend, even though she's a grade higher than me. (Y/n), this is my brother, Rin!" You glanced up at him, and nervously smiled. He was a whole head taller than you! You almost fainted when he smiled and a row of sharp teeth appeared. He spoke and his voice wasn't too deep, but deep enough to be husky, with an air of confidence in his tone. 'Nice to meet you, (Y/n). Did you enjoy the race?"

You nodded, and the gray haired boy shyly introduced himself as Nitori, and you held you hand out for him to shake, feeling much less intimidated by the shorter and possibly kinder boy. He gingerly shook it before shoving his hands in his pockets and running away, saying something about getting drinks. You turned to Kou, confused. "was it something I said?" You asked, cocking your head, and Rin chuckled. "Ah, no. Don't you worry, he just gets nervous around pretty girls." You blushed a deep shade of red, and Kou smacked her brother's chest, scolding him while he raised his hands in surrender, laughing. He turned to you again, brushing his hair out of his eyes before asking "Hey, you're a third year, so what uni are you going to?" You grinned, clasping your hands together before shrugging and answering, "Well, I'm going to Taigāshāku like all the others, but I can't afford an apartment on my own and Kou is too young so I don't know what I'm gonna do!" You sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, I'm going to Taigāshāku too!" Rin said, smiling his shark-toothed grin wider. "Maybe we'll have some classes together or something." You nodded, smiling shyly. Kou huffed and grabbed your shoulder, whirling you around. "What do you mean, I'm too young! I could totally get a job and help out with rent!" She squeaked, pouting. "K-Kou! The campus is like 30 miles from Iwatobi, and you can't drive!" You said, giggling. "Still! I could find a way!" She huffed again, crossing her arms. You heard Rin chuckle from behind you, and you hugged Kou and promised you'd be roomates with her when she went to college. Kou rolled her eyes and said she was going to go find Nitori, and warned Rin not to try anything while she was gone. You scanned the benches near the locker rooms and near the snack bar, but couldn't find Nagisa, Rei, Haru, or Makoto anywhere. 

You turned around to Rin pulling a shirt over his bare chest, not even bothering to change out of his swimsuit. You will admit, it was pretty cold out for a swim match, and you rubbed your arms, trying to get a little warm while you waited for Kou. Rin frowned, toweling off his hair one more time before picking up and red and black checkered Hollister jacket. He offered it to you with one hand, looking down to grab his bag. "I know we just met a few minutes ago, but here, you can wear it. I'm not that cold, I don't need it." He straightened up and put his bag over his right shoulder, smirking at you playfully. You smiled warmly up at him, saying "Thanks. I was expecting it to be warmer!" "You really don't have to let me wear it, though.." Rin shook his head and grabbed the jacket from your arms, tossing it over your shoulders. "Come on, let me make a good first impression." He laughed, nudging you with his elbow gently.

RIn began walking towards a bench a few meters away before sitting down on it and gesturing next to him. You frowned and paused. Wait, Rin. Rin Mastuoka? No way, Haru's rival from childhood? Maybe that was why Haru was so beaten up about the loss.. "H-hey Rin? Do you know a.. Haruka?" You asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded, his forehead creasing. "Yeah, Haru? I've known him since.. as far back as I can remember. We're kinda rivals now. But that doesn't matter. How'd you meet Kou?" You fuzzily remembered Nagisa saying something about Rin being an angry and distant person, but the man that was sitting next to you didn't meet that. "I met Kou through Makoto. I transferred and he and I became friends pretty quickly, and then he introduced me to the swim club. I think you'd know what Kou was the manager," Rin frowned, not talking for a while. 

You shifted uncomfortably after about two minutes of silence, and Rin sighed. "I'm guessing they told you I'm a pretty sucky person, and you're wondering why I'm being so nice to you?" You nodded. "Alright, look. Kou talks about you like you're the coolest person in the world, and you being her friend has really made her happier. I didn't want to scare you away, so I was trying to be pleasant." He sighed, running his fingers angrily through his hair. "It's having to be nice to you. I don't even know you that well!" He groaned. You stared at him, before bursting into giggles, covering your mouth. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, his teeth showing ever so slightly. "You don't have to be nice to me because I'm friends with Kou! I mean, if i get to know you better, I'd like you to be kind to me, but don't try and fake something to get me to like you better! Be yourself."

He looked at you like you had just grown horns for a moment, before visibly relaxing. The confidence in his tone was still there, but his words were more gruff and blunt when he quietly asked "So, do you do any swimming?" You hummed for a moment, tapping your fingers on your knee before smiling and responding. "No, I'm not really a sporty person, but I love casual swimming!" Rin's lips twitched into a smile as he saw Kou stomping back towards them, a reluctant Nitori protesting wildly in her grasp. "Wanna come to swim my practice tomorrow? The pool usually empties out ten minutes after the training ends. Bring a swimsuit and we'll hang out, okay?" You grabbed his hand, not knowing if he had a phone or not, and scratched your number right in the center of his palm.

You stood up, waving a goodbye and jokingly making a fake phone with your fingers and holding it up to your ear before mouthing "Call me!" He nodded spreading his arms along the backrest of the bench. He watched as you jogged over to Nitori, smiling and tilting your head as he offered you a small slip of paper, probably HIS phone number. You took it, giggling, and he erupted into a blushing mess and ran over to Rin. Rin jokingly shoved him with his shoulder as you and Kou linked arms and walked away, laughing and talking. Nitori watched you go almost sadly, almost longingly. "Do you think she's pretty?" Rin asked gruffly, clearing his throat and pretending to look at something just ever so slightly past your retreating form. "She's.. beautiful." Nitori sighed, leaning back and looking at the trees above the bench.

And to be honest, Rin agreed with him.

-Author's Note-  
I had fun writing this, so that you can have fun reading it! Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter Two: Swim Team

Rin stared at his hand, the writing slightly smudged but still legible. He held his phone in his hand, thumb hovering over the keypad, starting to tap in the digits of your phone number before quickly erasing them and staring at the empty screen. Nitori was laying in his bed, glued to his phone, waiting for you to text him. Rin grimaced and slowly sighed, standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go get a soda. You want anything?' Rin asked, his voice rougher than usual. Nitori shook his head, nuzzling his head into his pillow as the glow of his phone illuminating his face. Rin stared at him for a moment, feeling bad for calling the girl Nitori was obviously smitten with while he was waiting for her.

He stepped out into the hallway, taking long strides down the hall to the soda machine. He leaned against the wall and tapped in your number quickly, pressing the dial button before he was really ready. He swallowed thickly, but then furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he so nervous? You were just his sister's friend. Not like you were anything special. He jumped as he heard the sound of your hesitant voice through the phone. "Hello? Um, may I ask who this is?" He was at a loss for words already, and it was five seconds in to the call! "Ugh.. another prank call? Of course.." You said, annoyed, but Rin barked out suddenly "N-No, hold on, it's Rin!" You started, but then laughed. "Oh.. Hey, what's up? I don't have long tonight, you called me pretty late!" You said, giggling, and Rin mentally face palmed for taking so long to build up the guts to call you.

"Oh, it's really nothing. I was just wondering if you knew where we practice so you don't get lost." Rin could practically hear you rolling your eyes. "Duh, I know where it is. Kou's brought me there a million times to check out guys." She giggled again, and Rin felt himself relaxing. He laughed himself, tilting his head to the side before clearing his throat. "Would you like me to walk you there anyway? It's not far from where I live." The silence you gave him made him bite his lip worriedly, when the speaker suddenly came back to like with the chime of your voice. "Oh, you couldn't hear me! These earbuds, dammit. I said 'Yes, that would  be wonderful' and I was going to ask where you live." He let out a relieved sigh, and gave you the address before you said you had to hang up. "Hey, before you go? Nitori's been waiting for you to text him. Could you..?" Rin asked, and you gasped. "Oh my goodness! I'll text him right now. Thank you for reminding me!"

Rin smiled to himself, unaware that it had crept onto his face. He quietly listened to you as you bustled around for a moment, before clearing his throat. "So uh, you had to go..?" You gasped again, and you heard a bang as you slammed your hand against the table. "RIGHT! I'm never gonna get to sleep like this! I'll text you and Nitori 'till I fall asleep I guess. I hope I don't wake up late.." Rin chuckled. "Hey, I'll call you when I wake up, that'll give you some time to get ready, yeah?" You literally groaned in relief. "Oh, that'd be perfect." You trailed off. "I gotta go, or my mom's gonna start yelling at me.." Rin bit his lip, feeling bad before quickly saying "Goodbye!" and hanging up. He stuffed one hand into his pocket, pulling out some money and inserting it into the machine, forcibly pushing the sticking button to get it to work. He popped the tab of the soda, taking a sip and swishing it around. He trudged back to his room, his heavy footsteps not portraying how he actually felt inside.

He was elated. Not only were you coming to the swim practice tomorrow to hang out with him, but you were gonna meet with him and walk. Nitori had school problems to deal with, so he couldn't attend this meet, and Rin felt.. happy. But there was a small amount of guilt laced among that happiness. He didn't want Nitori's heart broken. He wasn't going to make a move just yet— He still wanted to get to know you. He knew you were beautiful, with (H/l), (H/c) hair that fit your personality perfectly, a stunning (B/t) body that he just couldn't stop thinking about, and bright (E/c) eyes that sparkled when you talked. Just thinking about it made a blush dust his cheeks, and he stood outside his door and took another swig out of the can to cool his face. He slowly opened the door, and looked up at the top bunk to see Nitori glued to his phone, smiling happily.

Rin pulled out his phone and put it on silent, changing into a pair of sweats and a navy tank top. He laid in bed, listening to the soft but quick tap of Nitori's key tone. His phone lit up suddenly, and he reached over and grabbed it, facing the wall. He responded after a moment, but after you sent him another message he didn't respond. You pulled your knees to your chest, assuming that Rin had fallen asleep and continuing to text Nitori. You didn't know Rin and Nitori lived together, so when Nitori sent you a picture of Rin face down on his bed, fast asleep, phone gripped in his hand and mouth open, you were confused. You laughed, but asked Nitori how he had gotten a picture of Rin. He sent a picture of his smiling face next to a passed out Rin, with the caption "We live together!" You shook your head, smiling. "That's really cool!" You tapped, and let loose a yawn. "But I'm gonna go to bed now. I hope you don't mind.." Nitori responded instantly, assuring you he understood and it was quite alright.

You set your phone on your bedside table after plugging it in to charge. Only two months until school started, and you had no possible roomates that were female. You gripped your pillow, yawning again and pulling your blanket up over your legs before quickly falling asleep. You slept soundly, as did Rin, but he quietly stood up at 5:30 in the morning and shuffled around his small living place, trying to not wake up Nitori. He grabbed his phone and silently stepped outside, slowly closing the door behind him as to avoid the loud click the handle made. He went to recent calls, walking down the hall to where he stood yesterday and dialing your number yet again. He used one hand to fix his hair in the mirror in the hall, waiting for you to answer.

You grumbled as your phone buzzed around on your table, feeling around for it before finding it and swiping the screen to answer. "....Yeah?" You said sleepily, yawning. "Hey, it's Rin. I said I'd wake you up.." Rin said, trailing off. "Mm.. what time is it?" You mumbled softly, checking the time before gasping. "Why the hell did you wake me up at 5:30? I'm never gonna wake up! Rin!" You whined as he laughed, before suggesting "I could, uh, bring you a jacket, and you could sleep in one of the chairs in the lounge.." You thought for a moment, and then muttered "Yeah.. Yeah that'd be nice. Could you bring the one you let me wore? With the fluffy stuff inside?" Rin laughed again, before agreeing and hanging up. A crooked smile lit up his face; You were absolutely adorable when you were tired. He then realized that you probably had your own jacket, and he was being weird by offering you his jacket again. Mental facepalm for Rin.

He got ready quickly, changing into his swimsuit and pulling on a pair of baggy jeans over it with a belt before tugging on black shirt. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, tossing them into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before grabbing the coat he promised you. Nitori soundly slept in, gladly missing the early morning practice for his family meeting. He walked outside and, pulling out his phone, saw the text that you'd be there in ten minutes about eight minutes ago. He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall and waiting. You turned the corner, still rubbing sleep from your eyes, and lazily waved when you saw him. You walked up and hugged him, pressing your forehead against his collarbone and not even caring when he didn't hug you back immediately.

He wrapped his arms around you cautiously, and pulled you into him for half a second before straightening and attempting to step away. You grabbed the jacket he held, and pulled it on, still not fully awake, before taking a small sip of coffee. You yawned again and Rin smiled, rubbing the small of your back to wake you up like you two had been friends forever. You started walking in the direction of the pool, and Rin easily caught up to you with two long strides. You asked him what he did in practice and he explained the exercises and strokes and which ones he did, like butterfly and freestyle. You nodded, having to occasionally jog to keep up with Rin's quick pace. The jacket he gave you was warm and soft, and the coffee in your hand radiated heat in the cold morning.

You reached the building and Rin overdramatically opened the door and waved a hand, as if saying 'Welcome!' before a soft chuckle made it through and you both started laughing. You walked inside, setting your bag with your swimsuit next to a chair near the pool so you could watch. A lot of Rin's teammates started talking with you, and Rin began regretting taking you to a place where there were at least moderately attractive guys who could flirt with you. Rin grimaced a bit when he saw Seijuro talking to you, erratic as always. You smiled and laughed, and it took Seijuro about five minutes to notice you were wearing Rin's sweatshirt and that Rin was staring daggers at him. He apologized, laughing and rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

He came up to Rin, who was standing near the pool. "Sorry for hitting on your girlfriend! I didn't know. But you scored with her, she's gorgeous and sweet!" Rin blushed. "I, ah, uhm. She's not my girlriend. I-I mean, I think I want her to be, but she's not yet." He coughed, trying to be cool. "Woah man, a girl's got you all messed up. I've never seen that before!" Seijuro laughed, smacking Rin on the back and laughing. "Shut up," Rin growled, glancing over at you. You were blushing slightly, watching as guys pulled off shirts in front of you or came out of the locker room in their swimsuits. Seijuro watched your gaze and smirked. He nudged Rin with an elbow, wiggling his eyebrows. "You want her to notice you and blush like that? Go for a lap around the pool and when you come out go up to her, all drippin' and manly, (Rin spluttered at this) and ask her if she's okay and having a good time or whatever."

The tips of Rin's ears were turning red he was blushing so hard. He rolled his eyes, trying to play it off, but his embarrassment was obvious. He went into the locker room, putting his things into his bag and coming out to stretch. After about 10 minutes of stretching, People split up into different style groups and started practicing. Rin swam a few laps and raced Seijuro because Nitori wasn't there. He climbed out of the pool swiftly, shaking his hair out before walking over to you. You were on your phone, but looked up when he approached. You immediately blushed at the toned body of your new friend. "Hey Rin.." You said, giggling softly. Rin smirked and pulled a pullout chair up next to you.

"Just wanted to make sure the guys didn't kill you. You doing okay? You're not bored and my jacket is keeping you warm, right? I know it gets kinda cold in here.." You laughed and tried to ruffle Rin's hair, forgetting it was wet. You squeaked in surprise, before laughing and wiping your hand down your shirt to dry it off. "Rin, I don't know if you're pretending to be nice or whatever, but I'm fine! I'm texting Nagisa and you guys swim so well!" The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "Alright, alright, I'll go!" Rin said, raising his hands in defeat. You shoved his arm as he stood up, and Rin rolled his eyes and walked back to the pool, where he dove in and strongly swam over to Seijuro.

"RIn just came over to check on me!" You texted Nagisa excitedly.

"Awwwww! Does (Y/n) have a cruuuush?"

"No I don't! He's just nice, that's all!"

"Sure you don't.. I'm telling Gou!"

"NAGISA!"

"Ahh! Jeez, okay, I won't tell her you have a thing for her brother."

"I don't!"

"Stop lying to yourself, you know you at least think he's cute."

"Nagisa!!"

-Author's Note-  
I think I love Free! a bit too much. Send help


End file.
